


Ferdy X Brother: Ferdy's Awakening

by boyninja12



Category: Berenstain Bears Series - Stan & Jan & Mike Berenstain
Genre: Anal, Anus, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Gay, M/M, Masturbation, Yaoi, balls, cock - Freeform, cum, femboy, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyninja12/pseuds/boyninja12
Summary: Ferdy notices something odd with Brother Bear, so he decides to investigate. There is barely any Berenstain Bear stuff here. Sad. :(
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Ferdy X Brother: Ferdy's Awakening

Ferdinand 'Ferdy' Factual noticed some odd behaviors with Brother Bear. So, he decided to see what was going on with him. In secret, of course. He followed him to his classes and so far, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, he watched Brother doing soccer, but that's when the strangeness happened, all of a sudden, Brother lied down on the bench in the locker rooms as a bunch of males, his teammates, crowded around him.

Brother began taking off his shorts and underwear, leaving them aside as he spreads his legs and shows off his cock, balls and anus, all with a lewd expression that Ferdy had never seen before. He hid behind one of the lockers and covered his mouth, not wanting to give himself away.

"I bet you guys are all stressed again, huh? Go ahead guys! I'm all yours, ehehe~" Brother said and gave them a wink, Ferdy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this seriously what Brother was doing? Did his sister know? Hell, did his PARENTS know??? He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the bear moan, watching as a male shoved their cock inside as Brother grabbed two others in his hands and started stroking his teammates off.

"Ohhh... oh, fuck yes...~ H-hey... shove one in my mouth, dude...~ Aaahh~" He opened his mouth as one male bear happily obliged and shoved a cock inside, facefucking the eager bear and hearing his gurgles and moans. Ferdy couldn't help but blush, watching this display before him. This shouldn't interest him at all, he didn't even swing that way! So why... why was he still watching this?

He looked down and noticed he had a bulge in his shorts. Was he honestly turned on by watching some guys raping Brother? Watching male on male action? He was straight, he has a girlfriend! But for some odd reason, that he couldn't fathom... he reached down slowly and started stroking his bulge, still covering his mouth. "Mmmh..."

Brother in the meantime, was letting the horny males have their way with him. Moaning and sucking away, feeling their thick and throbbing shafts in his hands, and every thrust in his tight ass, and loudly slurping and sucking one male's cock. He was a shameless slut, that, he couldn't deny. But he didn't care~ He wanted this so bad.

After a few minutes, the group moan in pleasure and came on and inside Brother, filling his ass and mouth with warm cum while being sprayed with it, messing up his fur and uniform. After they pulled away, satisfied, Brother sat up and licked his lips with a smile. "Come back again sometime, guys~" Brother said and giggles, and once the group left, Brother could hear some faint moans.

"Mmh... nnh..." The young bear grins, it seems he has a little peeping tom~ He got up and quietly went over to where the source was, and saw Ferdy stroking himself, his shorts lowered to his ankles as he pumped his shaft, not noticing that his private little show was over. But Brother decided to have some fun.

He went behind Ferdy and wrapped his hand around the other male's cock, making him gasp and realize he was caught. But before he could explain himself, Brother presses his lips against the other bear's, silencing him and going wide eyed. "Mmh?! Mmmh... mhfh..." Ferdy wanted to run away in shame and die of embarrassment for being caught like a pervert.

But Brother didn't seem bothered by this, even willing to kiss and help him out. And for another odd reason... he didn't wanna push away and stop. Ferdy blushes and closes his eyes, making out with Brother and allowing him to stroke his dick. "Mmmh... pfha... liked watching me being a slut, huh, Ferdy?~" Brother said, breaking the kiss for a moment and watching the young Factual blushing a deep red.

"I... uhm... I-mmph... mmh..." He felt Brother kissing him again and feels himself leaking pre, feeling the other boy's hand stroking him faster, even Ferdy started bucking his hips out of instinct. "Mm... mmhf!~" Where did that moan come from? Did that honestly come from him? Brother broke off the kiss again, a trail of saliva connecting them before it broke off, Ferdy started panting and moaning cutely.

"Go ahead, Ferdy... Cum for me~ You know you wanna~" Brother whispered seductively to him, the young nerdy cub couldn't help himself, he gave out a loud moan and blew his load, staining the floor and Brother's hand. His knees started to shake from his intense orgasm as Ferdy slowly opened his eyes, catching his breath.

Brother tasted his friend's cum and smiles, gulping it down and sighing in bliss. "Mmhh... yummy~ Hey, meet me someplace tonight. I'll show you more fun. Think of it like... an experiment. Interested, buddy?" Ferdy was thinking about this for a moment. He just came in front of another boy, and it was Brother Bear, his friend and fellow classmate.

Yet oddly enough, the offer sounded tempting to him, making his cock twitch for a moment. He found himself nodding and blushing again, this time out of embarrassment. "O-okay... What time?" He asked him. "About 10. I'll meet at your house." Brother soon got himself dressed and left the locker room, giving the young Factual a wink and giggles.

Ferdy found his shorts and underwear and put them back on, realizing what he just now agreed to. How was he going to explain this to his girlfriend? Well... she didn't HAVE to know, right? God, he felt dirty. As the day went on, school was out and he went home. He didn't tell anyone of what he was actually doing or why he was so flustered. Just shrugging it off as either stress or overexerting himself. But he knew the real reason why.

Ferdy still had some time before Brother comes over. Maybe he could get some reading or some homework done. He goes to his room and tries to pick out a book, but he found nothing that interested him. That's never happened before, and he didn't recall doing any homework or any assignments coming up, which means he was already ahead of everyone.

"... Hm... what CAN I do?" A thought appeared in his head, and he blushes. He looks around, making sure he's alone. He then heads out of his room and goes to the bathroom, his uncle would be busy for a while anyways, he locks the bathroom just in case, and lowers his shorts and underwear, kicking them aside as he sits on the toilet seat.

"I can't believe I'm doing this... Have I really been reduced to a degenerate? But... what Brother did... felt... satisfying. What's happening to me?" He decided not to dwell on it for now. No. This was his alone time. Maybe... maybe some fantasies would help. He closes his eyes and starts imagining his girlfriend, Trudy Brunowitz.

He wraps his hand around his shaft and slowly starts jerking himself off. "Mmhf... T-Trudy..." He could see her in his mind. She looked cute, nerdy, attractive and very intelligent, which was the perfect match for him. Not to say some of the others are stupid! Far from it, he was just... he guesses a prodigy? Maybe?

Ferdy continues jerking himself off, and opens his eyes, seeing if he made any progress. To his horror, his cock was still limp, as if he didn't do anything at all. "H-huh...?! N-no... That's impossible! I... I care about Trudy! Wh-why... why am I not aroused? What am I doing wrong?" He says to himself in complete confusion. This didn't make any sense... He was attracted to girls, and by extension, Trudy. So... why wasn't he getting turned on?

Maybe... he should think of something else? Yeah, that could work! So Ferdy tried again. He closes his eyes and imagines something else, what he was hoping for, is some attractive woman that would certainly get him arouse beyond belief. Instead... he was brought back to that image of Brother Bear being fucked and used like the slut he was. Only this time, Ferdy was there and participating.

"Hhahnh.., W-wait... no... this is wrong... I shouldn't..." But he suddenly felt it, his cock getting hard. No, was he seriously getting turned on by... by guys? By Brother? He slowly opens his eyes until they were wide like saucers, seeing his cock now hard and erect. "... N-no... way..." But he couldn't stop himself.

He stands up and lifts the toilet seat, after composing himself, he started to pant and moan quietly, he moved his other hand and started rubbing his ass. Now that he could feel it, it did feel very plump and bubbly. Had he gained weight? Maybe he had too many sweets. "Nnh... hhnh... ahh..." He continues stroking himself off, when he decided to insert a finger inside his tight ass, making him gasp and shudder.

"Hhnh!~ O-oh fuck..." He swore under his breath and blushes, moving his finger in and out in a set rhythm, he looks down and sees he's leaking pre, he moves his hand faster on his shaft and starts moaning some more. "Oohh... ahh, ahhn... hhngh... O-oh God... Oh, G-God...!~" He starts panting and feels more pre leaking out, he felt close.

He throws his head back and gave out the loudest scream he could give out and blew his load, staining inside the toilet. "AAAHHH!!! CUMMING!!~" He screams, shooting out three shots before he stopped, he pulls his finger out of his ass and sighs, collecting himself. His face flushed a deep red once he realized what he did, and was very thankful that his uncle wasn't home yet.

"I-I just came while playing with myself and thinking about Brother..." After cleaning himself up and flushing away his deed, the time finally came as Ferdy snuck out and met Brother outside, just like he said, he smiles seeing the nerdy bear and takes his hand. "Follow me, Ferdy. I know a good spot." He says, Ferdy just nods and follows the other boy. They went off the path and into the woods, Brother reassures him that he always takes this path and never got lost.

Brother takes him to a clearing with a stump, he then takes off his clothes, leaving himself naked and making Ferdy blush once more. "Aahh... much better~ You're turn, dude." Ferdy obeys and takes off his clothing as well, immediately feeling the cool breeze against his fur, and making his penis twitch.

Brother looks at Ferdy's body and grins. "Wow... lookin' good, Ferdy~ Love the plump butt~" He gave it a spank, making the nerdy boy whimper from the smack and his ass jiggles. "Now, stand on the stump and let's see what we're working with. Again, think of it like an experiement." Ferdy nodded and got into position, Brother spreads his asscheeks and see's the young Factual's anus.

"J-just... hurry up and get this over with, Brother..." Ferdy says and moans once he felt Brother's tongue against his hole, rimming and lubing him up. All he could do was shudder and moan, feeling the other boy's tongue lapping him up and the cool outdoor breeze on his fur. Brother inserts his tongue inside the boy's anus, hearing him gasp from the intrusion. "Mmmh~"

Ferdy moans again, feeling his cock twitching in pleasure, and feels Brother moving his tongue inside of him. "Ohhh... o-oh God... B-Brother...~" The boy pulls away and smiles, hearing his friend's moans. "Mmhh... you like me playing with your ass, Ferdy?~" He nodded and feels Brother groping and fondling his ass. "Y-yes..."

"Do you want my dick inside of you?" Brother asks him, seeing the young nerdy bear shudder. Another nod. Brother reveals his erect cock and pokes and prods his entrance, holding his waist. Ferdy turns his head and blushes. "Please... put it inside of me..." He begs quietly, Brother smirks and shoves it inside, making Ferdy's eyes widened and give out a girlish moan.  
Brother waited for a few minutes for Ferdy  
to get used to the feeling, it was quite clear he was still a virgin, and as horny and lustful as Brother was, he didn't wanna hurt his friend. Once he saw the nerdy cub relaxed, he slowly moved his hips, thrusting into Ferdy, hearing his panting and quiet moans.

"Mmhhf... you have such a good ass, Ferdy...~ You put most other boys to shame!" The young genius just moaned and gave a weak chuckle, a smile forming on his lips. "Hahh... th-thanks... a-all natural... Oohh...~" Brother smiles back and rubs Ferdy's waist gently with his hands. "Mmh... feels a bit loose, but not much. Played with yourself?~" He had been caught, but it feels so good, he just nodded, not caring anymore.

They were here, they were doing this. Brother just laughed a little and started to fuck the nerdy boy proper. "You're so cute~" He says and moves his hips some more, watching as Ferdy's eyes roll back and his tongue lolling out. "Hah!~ Hahh... ahh... ahhn... F-fuck...~ Why does this feel so good...?~ I-it's never... I... ahh... Brother...~"

His thoughts were all over the place, and soon, he even forgot what he was so worried about. This was fantastic! Why did he never try this before?! It would've saved him a lot of stress! "Mmhh... I'm gonna cum... inside or out?" Ferdy bit his lower lip and already made his decision. "I-inside...!~" The other cub smirks and gave a few quick thrusts and groans loudly, cumming inside and filling the boy up with his warm semen.

"AAHH!!!~ YES!!~" Ferdy screams, feeling the warm liquid inside of him, and felt Brother pulling out. Some of his cum leaking out of his used anus. "Hahh... ahh... Oh my God... that was amazing...~ I-I'm speechless..." The young Factual says and pants, catching his breath from the act he was in.

But Brother wasn't done yet, his cock was still hard. "Don't think this is over, we still have more! Besides, you haven't cum yet. Step off the stump for a moment." Ferdy obeyed and moved aside, he watched Brother walking towards the stump and lying on his back, he gestured the cub to get over and climb on his lap. Ferdy could already tell what he wanted, feeling the tip of the penis on his entrance and then lowered himself.

"Aah... ahhh!~ F-fuck...!~ Mmhhf..." Ferdy moans and began moving his hips, riding Brother as the young bear stared him, smirking. "Mmhf... that's it, ride my cock, Ferdy~ Much better, right?" He teases the nerdy cub, who moaned in response, staring at Brother with lust in his eyes. "Ohh... you have, mmhf... N-no idea...~"

Brother held Ferdy's hips as they stared at each other with lust and want, both boys moaning in pleasure as the young Factual moved his hips, rising and falling as the sounds that could be heard was each other and the sound of their flesh connecting each other. Ferdy decided to go faster and grabbed his cock, stroking himself off and leaking pre.

"Hahh... ahh... Oh shit, this feels amazing...! Much better than being with a girl!~" Brother couldn't help but be amused by that and moves his hips to join Ferdy's movements. "Mmh!~ Were you... hahh... sexually confused, dude...?~" He asks, and Ferdy thought about it for a moment.

He felt so much pleasure being with Brother, and even thinking of males in general. In fact, thinking of a woman kinda turned him off now. But that was okay. This was better~ "I think so... ohh... I'm gonna cum...!~" Brother was getting close as well, they sped each other's movements until finally, Brother thrusts balls deep inside Ferdy and moans, filling him up once again while the nerdy boy blew his load, staining Brother's chest.

"Aaah!~ Hahh... ahh... oh Fuck yeah...~" Ferdy got off of Brother, feeling more cum leaking out of his well used hole. "Mmh... you have the best ass ever, Ferdy~" Brother says and chuckles, catching his breath, he then felt hands spreading his legs and watches as Ferdy, who was still hard, wanted his turn now.

"Oh? Thinking of fucking me now? Kinky~" Ferdy chuckles from that and Brother feels the tip on his ass. "I can't help it, you're so damn handsome and fuckable~" Then, his cock slipped inside as Brother moans in bliss, Ferdy moves forward and hugs the slutty bear. "Nnhh... take my cock...!~ W-we can both be sluts...!~"

Brother shudders and smiles, wrapping his arms around Ferdy's neck and moans away, feeling the bear's thrusts inside his asshole. "Oohh!~ I-I love the sound of that...!~ Mmhf... oh fuck, this is awesome...!~ Don't stop...!" Brother pants out, his cock twitching. "I don't plan to! We still have plenty of time!~"

The moaning and sounds of flesh against flesh could be heard in the forest clearing, Ferdy thrusting with all his strength into Brother as he moaned as loud and slutty as he could. Never letting go in fear of losing him. This lasted for over an hour, both cubs panting, moaning and sweating away.

"Nngh...! I'm close! I'm gonna cum!~" Ferdy shouts, gritting his teeth, Brother's eyes rolled back and smiles. "Yes!~ Me too! Let's cum together. Ferdy!~ Let's cum like the sluts we are!~" Ferdy gave a couple of thrusts, before slamming deep inside the horny cub and moans loudly, filling him up.

At the same time, Brother screams in pleasure and blows his load, staining Ferdy's and his own chest. Ferdy presses his lips against his friend's in a quick makeout session.

After a few seconds, Ferdy pulls away, his cock finally going flaccid and watching his load leaking out of Brother's anus. "Hahh... ahh... ohhh, fuck...~ That was the best, Ferdy~ Top or bottom, you were fan-fucking-tastic~" Brother says and giggles, the young Factual sits down on the grass and sighs.

"And you gave me quite the pounding too. Do you mind if we... do it again... later? If that's okay?" Ferdy said, nervous and shy once more. Brother sat up on the stump and smiles. "I don't see why not? Hey, you could be a special partner for the team! Wanna join me?~" Ferdy gave the biggest smile he's seen and nods his head quickly.  
Brother stood up and reached out his hand.

"Fuck buddies?" Ferdy let this sink in for a moment. From this point onwards, his entire life would change. He would have to make new plans and sort things out with Trudy Brunowitz. He made his decision and smiles back, reaching Brother's hand and being helped up.

Ferdy pulled Brother into a hug and they began kissing again, both bears closing their eyes and letting the moment sink in.

[THE NEXT DAY...]

Brother invited the soccer team once more, but this time with a special announcement. "Hey guys! So... I thought to change things up. But don't worry! You still get to have some fun! But I brought a guest! Introduce yourself!" Brother announced and out stepped Ferdy, wearing a soccer uniform like Brother, it was mainly used to make him more sexy and inviting.

He blushes and waves at the group with a smile. "H-hi, guys... I'm Ferdinand Factual, but you can call me Ferdy. I'll be Brother's partner... I'll do my best." He said, and he was received with positivity, he saw the males erections and looking at him with lust. For the next couple of minutes, all you could hear in the locker room were moans.

Brother was lying on the bench, sucking one male's cock while taking one in his ass. Ferdy was being spitroasted, his ass being pounded by one cock, while facefucked with the other, his eyes rolling back, gurgling and drooling. He felt like he died and went to Heaven~ Sure, his grades would suffer a bit, but this was way more important. And thus, Ferdy's new slutty lifestyle would begin... And he'll be with Brother from now on~

THE END


End file.
